A Different Blood II: Blood Reborn
by BookQueen19
Summary: THIS IS THE SEQUEL.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I've tried since I told you I'd be postion the sequel to actually start writing the sequel but it hasn't felt right. I feel horrible that yall have had to wait for over a year when I promised it earlier. I hope that this makes up for it. I think I finally have something. I hope you love it as much as the first.**

**P.S. The entire story will be done in Sam's pov **

**Chelsy**

**Chapter one **

"If you would have told me a year ago that I would be in a totally different world pregnant and technically engaged to the vampire king, I would tell you that you are completely insane. It's been three weeks since I was visited by Vince's mom and she told me that I was pregnant. That's also the same amount of time since the lead guard and one of the feeders who was believed to be my friend totally betrayed everyone in the kingdom. We killed the guard but that psycho bitch got away. Since then, my Vince has been utterly obsessed with finding her."

I continued petting the horses and telling them the story of the last few months of my life. This had become my daily routine; visit the creatures of the land and occupy the little ones. I'd be taking care of my own little ones soon. I laid my hand on my stomach and softly spoke to them.

"Hello my little ones. I know you're only like little tiny things right now but you'll be big beautiful babies soon. I can't wait to see you and neither can daddy. I know he seems a little out of it at the moment, but he just wants to protect us. Get some sleep now lovelies. Oh one more thing. Thank you for not making mommy sick yet."

That is one gift I'd prefer not to have. Morning sickness is crazy. I've heard the crap that women go through and that's one thing I'm thankful to not have yet. I will hate the day it happens because that is the day that I know I will not be able to keep any of my food down. I groaned inwardly at the thought.

I said a good-bye to the animals and made my way back toward the castle, my guards at my side. I have guards constantly and I'm never alone. Sadly it's just the guards that I'm with. My lovely man is not seen much anymore. He's always busy. I guess we were all a lot more on edge lately. When I made it to our room, I was surprised to see that he was there waiting for me.

"Vince I'm surprised to see you."

"I'm just going over some last minute plans before the hunt."

"The hunt?"

I walked over and sat on the bed. I watched him as he went around the room grabbing for things and shoving them in carriers.

"I got some readings on where she might be and I must go see. I should only be gone for a week or two at the most."

"What? You're leaving me? You do realize I'm pregnant right?"

"Yes I do but you'll have protection here."

"I'll be protected with you!"

I got up and started pacing around the room. Yes, I'm very angry right now and I'm growing rather tired very quickly. I started to cry and noticed my tears were red.

"Crap.."

"What is it?"

He had stopped packing and was standing behind me grabbing my shoulder to turn me around. I jerked away and walked toward the bathroom.

"Oh nothing. It's just one of the symptoms of me crazy ass vampiric pregnancy. I'm crying red. It's totally fine. Just go."

I stopped before reaching for the doorknob and turned to face him. He took a tissue and gently wiped at my face.

"I will be back before you know it. You know I never leave you for long. You or my babies."

"When do you leave?'

"In three days at dawn. That way I can leave at the start of the week and be back by the end."

I started to cry harder and felt him pull me into his arms.

"There, there now my love. I know I haven't been around much but I promise once she is captured I will be here more for everyone. What if Saturday since it is the birthday of our land we make it our wedding?"

He had pulled my face up and was looking into my eyes now.

"It helps but only a little. I want to be married to you more than anything in the world Vince but I don't want you to leave right after it. It's just not fair."

"I know love but it has to be done."

I sighed.

"At least I'll get to be married to you before you run off and be a hero."

He chuckled at my joke and kissed my forehead.

"I need to go finish everything but I will see you at our wedding, my love. I will prepare everything. Until then, I wish for you to stay here and rest."

With that, he kissed me softly and went back to work. I gave up on trying to get him to stay and went to lay down. At least I'd get to be married to him before he left. That's a good thing…. Right?"

**Well how did I do for the first chapter? Tell me what yall think **


	2. The Wedding and The Morning After

**Well I am just horrible. I swear on everything good in my life I did not intend for it to be this long without updating. I had issues and stuff just got messed up. There are a lot of reasons on why I couldn't but I won't bore you with them. I'm just thankful that you stuck with me. I hope you like it **** I promise that it will never be this long without an update again. **

**Chelsy **

**Chapter 2**

**The Wedding and The Morning After**

Well I'm getting married today. I haven't seen Vince since he told me he would be leaving. I would see him again in mere hours and he would be gone by dawn tomorrow. It breaks my heart. I know he'll only be gone for a week but that's a week too long. The giant mirror was gone. I remember when he first told me the story on that thing and how he had used it to watch me when I first got here. I suppose he's taking it with him so if he needs to see me he'll be able to.

It was 8:00 PM and we would be married at exactly 11:59. One minute before midnight. It's a tradition that I still need to understand a little better. My pregnant belly, at the moment, still small, made me look like a chubby kid in normal clothes. The dress that was being shoved over my head this very moment was altered to fit.

"There you go."

Women all around me turned me toward the mirror so I could see the master piece that they had created. The first thing I saw was their faces. They were happy and smiling. They looked at me like I was Davinci's Mona Lisa. I finally looked full in the mirror and my jaw dropped. My hair framed my face but flowed around my shoulders like a waterfall. I looked like I had glitter on every inch of my face and for once I didn't mind looking like I had makeup on. My dress was spaghetti strapped and form fitting in the middle. It flowed out around my stomach. It kind of reminded me of running through the grass in the summer time without your shoes on. That was my one stipulation. I would follow their dress code down to the letter if they would just let me go without my shoes. I walk around here everyday with no shoes so tonight should be no different. That and the added on fact that my feet are growing a little big now sealed the deal.

When the time came, I walked down the long corridor with my hands folded over my stomach and stood at the huge double doors. I haven't seen what the inside looks like. The people that had helped me get ready, now rushed one after the other to get inside and shut the doors before I was seen. About a minute or two later, a lovely melody started to play and the doors were opened, revealing me to an entire room of people. I began to walk with the regal and grace of any queen and prayed that my big butt would not trip over my own feet. My eyes locked on Vince and his smile was so huge that it looked like it reached the stars. My god he is so handsome. He was wearing long ceremonial black robes. I felt everyone's eyes on me but the decent seemed terribly slow. I noticed the decorations. Everything was either white or pink. Flowers were everywhere and candles. I don't know if anyone else knew but candles were mine and Vince's thing; our own private joke in a way. My feet finally stopped and my hands slid into his. He began to speak.

"This is not just the birth of our land and our people, but the birth of my love for this woman. When you came here, I know it was under different circumstances but I knew you were special. You are my every world and my every breath. I hate that I have to leave you soon after this but I know that when I return, we will have many happy days together and nights as well."

That earned a snicker from quite a few people in the crowd. I could literally feel the heat in my cheeks. I'm so going to kill him later for that. I cleared my throat and looked up. It was my turn to speak.

"I hated you when I came here. I hated that the first place that I finally felt like I belong is somewhere that I knew never existed. My life has changed so much and I am very thankful for that. Vince I love you and this place and these people. Our babies were made from our love for each other and I would never change that. I look forward to many lifetimes of happiness with you my love."

The only words that came after that that mattered to me was I do. In that split second everything I felt for this man hit me full force and I knew that I could never live without him. His lips touched mine softly at first but then he kissed me like we were the only two people in the room. This time I wasn't embarrassed.

We pulled away and applause was heard all around us. He walked me to the doors and we stood out by ourselves talking for a moment.

"You look so amazing Sam."

"You look like a knight to me. I can't believe you wore your robes."

"I had to look good for my lady."

We laughed for a few minutes.

"I really hate this but you must get to bed now. It is late and I will be departing soon."

I knew this was coming but it still hurt. I didn't cry though. I didn't want him to see me cry. He kissed me softly and walked me to bed.

"Seven days, Sam. Seven days. You can do it girl."

I didn't bother getting undressed. I just climbed in on his side of the bed and went into a dreamless sleep. What seemed like minutes later, I was being shaken awake by a guard. Dreary eyed and groggy I asked him what was wrong.

"Miss you must come with me."

He pulled me from the bed and out of the room.

"What's wrong?" I repeated louder and more worried.

"Vince's tracker got cut off because he was ambushed shortly after he left this morning. I'm sorry ma'am but he's missing."

Those words were all it took for my entire world to crash before me.


	3. A living hell

**Chapter 3**

**A living hell**

One hour. My life was thrown into complete turmoil just an hour ago. Vincent was missing. He was really missing. The guard that woke me earlier came and sat with me.

"Every guard in the castle is returning now miss. They searched the entire area that he mapped out for his travel. We found his horse and his belongings but not him. We're going to use very possible option we can."

"What do you think the people that took him want?"

"We suspect that it may have something to do with you."

That threw me for a loop.

"Me? Why me?"

"Your blood can still mean a great deal to many people. With what happened and the fact that you are now pregnant, it's in even higher demand. You now not only carry your blood but you carry the blood of the pure and innocent."

"So you're telling me that I'm basically like a treasure to people now?"

"Yes your majesty."

I got up clutching my stomach and started pacing around. I stopped mid step and turned abruptly towards him.

"I have to be the one to find him."

"No miss. You can't. What if you really are the reason why they took him?"

"All the more reason for me to go. I can draw them out and they can lead me to him. If you're so concerned then come with me."

"I don't know about this miss. Maybe we should tell someone."

"I married him last night so legally I am queen. I may not be vampire but I do have authority. Come or don't come but I am going."

I turned and started walking toward our room so I could pack.

"Wait. I'll…I'll go with you. I'll go prepare the horses. Meet me down by the water in ten minutes."

Without turning to him, I hollered okay and continued walking.

"I will find you Vince. We will find you."

…

**VPOV**

My head felt fuzzy. I opened my eyes to nothing but a dark room. My arms were chained above my head. I tried to pull but they were bound by magic.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you vampire."

That voice….

"Who's there? Show yourself! I am king and I command you-"

"You command nothing of me"

"Who are you?"

A chuckle echoed through the room. A bright light suddenly snapped on directly in front of me and I waited. The person the stepped into the light literally knocked the breath out of me.

"Hello your majesty."

** Well? Who do you think it is?**


End file.
